The 4 Signs of Christmas
by Anya Zarakova
Summary: ItaDei lemon yaoi


The 12 4 Signs of Christmas

"I don't want to do this, un!" Dei wined as he packed a small line of his explosive clay around the trunk of the overly large tree. Dei's partner said nothing, watching the blonde emotionlessly. Stepping back Dei did the appropriate hand signs and a small explosion appeared around the tree that quickly tumbled to the ground.

"I'll take top." Dei grumbled and a small smirk flickered over Itachi's face before it quickly disappeared. Itachi grabbed the rough bark of the trunk and heaved that end of the huge tree onto his shoulder and waited for Dei to gently lift the other end before he started to lead them back towards the base.

"Ow, Itachi stop, un!" Dei called after a few minutes and Itachi's mind instantly shot to some less than innocent thoughts. Itachi closed his eyes before he set down the trunk of the tree and slowly walked towards the back of the tree where Dei was clutching the tree with one hand and his hair with the other. Somehow the blonde had managed to get his luxurious hair tangled into the tree branches.

"Hold still." Itachi muttered as he leaned down and started to untangle the blonde's hair from the tree branches. Dei whimpered as Itachi tugged harshly on his hair and Itachi looked back at Dei, his eyes softening slightly. "Sorry." Itachi mumbled and returned to his task of untangling the blonde's hair. After a few more minutes Itachi finally yanked the last chunk of hair free and turned to look at Dei, the lock of blonde hair between his first two fingers. It was then that Dei noticed the small space between them. Dei could smell the minty scent that was radiating off of Itachi and the cheery smell of his hair. Itachi dropped the blonde's hair and jerked back striding towards his side of the tree. Silently they resumed their progress towards the base, Itachi's mask a touch colder that it had been earlier.

"Konan your tree is next to the statue, un!" Dei shouted as he and Itachi walked away from the tree and towards the kitchen where the rest of the members were situated, each doing their own thing. Konan looked up from the present she was currently wrapping and shoved it quickly under the table.

"Would you two mind decorating the tree, I'm not done wrapping presents." Konan asked sweetly and Dei groaned.

"Why can't the other members decorate the tree?" Dei wined as he slouched against the doorway, Itachi silent behind him.

"I'm not done shopping!" all of the members shouted at once before they, once again, all disappeared.

"Tree, now." Pein growled from next to the sink and Itachi wrapped his hand around Dei's arm and drug him back towards the tree. The blonde had his arms crossed and a pout firmly on his lips as Itachi shoved him over towards the box of lights while Itachi himself walked over to the other decorations. Grumbling Dei pulled out some of his clay and formed them into little girds and let them each grab a strand of lights before making them fly over to the forty foot tree and start to fly in quick circles around the tree, securing the lights to the limbs of the tree. Itachi watched the bird's progress as they wound around the tree and eventually returned to Dei.

"Here." Itachi said handing Dei the star that went on the top of the tree and started to put large ornaments on the branches, twining streamers of fake snow through the branches and sliding little decorations of figs and other plants. Itachi looked up as he felt a gush of wind go past him and saw Dei sanding on his large clay bird, settling the star onto the top of the tree.

"Deidara!" Konan called stepping into the room and Dei swiveled on his heal to turn to face the girl. His foot kept turning as he generated too much force and Dei found himself toppling over the side of his bird and towards the far away ground. Dei clenched his eyes shut and tensed his body, preparing himself for impact on the hard ground, but instead he fell into two very strong, warm, arms. Dei opened one eye and looked up at the Uchiha who was holding him in his arms.

"Itachi…" Dei murmured softly, a red blush spreading onto his cheeks. Although there was quite the distance between them Dei could feel the air crackling with attraction, electricity shooting through his body from the place where Itachi's arms pressed against Dei's body.

"Why don't you boys go get the presents from the other members, they returned a couple of minutes ago, I'll finish up here." Konan said walking towards the two and placing her hand on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi released one of his arms and stood Dei on his feet and started off towards one side of the hide out.

"I'll take this side." Itachi grumbled as he walked away, disappearing into the darkened hallway.

"I wish you would just sleep with him already." Konan muttered from beside Dei and the blonde whirled to face the blue haired woman.

"Wha-what?" Dei stuttered his eyes wide as he bit his lip.

"Oh come on, everyone can see it, you two are so attracted to each other, why don't you just sleep with one another and make everyone's life easier." She smirked at Dei and pushed him towards the other side of the base, the hall with the rest of the rooms.

Itachi slowly walked down the hall and knocked on the first door he came across. There was a loud thump, a grumble, a curse word or two, followed by the door being thrown open.

"What the fuck do you want?" Hidan growled as he stood in the doorway, shirtless. Itachi had never been attracted to Hidan, but that didn't mean that the Jashinist didn't have a very nice body.

"I'm collecting the presents for Konan." Itachi grumbled and Hidan smirked before returning to the horrible confines of his room and returning with an armful of boxes with bows on top. Itachi took the boxes from Hidan and turned to leave when the Jashinist talked again.

"So you fuck that blonde yet?" Hidan asked smirking and Itachi turned slightly to look back at him.

"Excuse me?" Itachi growled and Hiden laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man, just make sure that you give him a good pounding for me." Hidan slammed the door closed in Itachi's face. Itachi rolled his own eyes and continued down the hall gathering the rest of the presents and receiving similar comments from each person. Finally he returned to the Christmas tree. The overly large tree was fully decorated, lights twinkling, and ornaments glistening. Itachi was just settling the presents in his arms onto the ground beneath the tree when a small gasp sounded behind him. Itachi turned his head to look behind him and his gaze settled on Dei. The blonde bit his lip and walked forward, settling the presents in his own arms onto the ground before he quickly took off, headed for his room.

"Excuse me." Haiden grumbled as he pushed past Dei, shoving the blonde to the side. The blonde huffed and glared at the back of the man's head and crossed his arms and pouted.

"Move." Kakuzu hissed as he shoved past Itachi and shoved him towards the side, into a pouting Dei. Itachi glanced at the blonde and did a double take. He saw Dei in the same light he did during his nightly fantasies, an innocent god, his blonde hair draped around his shoulders, a soft pout on his succulent pink lips, his smooth features scrunched in distaste.

"Itachi, Deidara!" the shrill voice broke Itachi's concentration and the black haired man growled lowly and ground his teeth together and turned to face the blue haired woman.

"What?" Itachi spat and Konan smirked at the two and pointed towards the ceiling.

"Mistletoe, you have to." She said innocently and Itachi gave her a glare as he noticed all of the members now staring at them. Dei noticed the same thing and turned to face Itachi, a blush on his face, and Itachi turned to Dei.

"Let's just get this over with, un." Dei grumbled looking up at Itachi. Itachi felt a thrill run through his body as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Dei's. Dei gasped as a shock flew through his body and Itachi couldn't resist, his tongue darted into the blondes mouth and his hands moved, one settling around the blonde's waist and the other fisting in the blonde locks and bringing Dei closer to him. The cat calls pulled them apart, and Itachi turned to glare at the group as Dei blushed and tore away, down the hall and towards his room.

"Go get him." Konan said shoving Itachi's shoulder and the Uchiha looked at the blue haired woman uncertainly before he ran down the hall towards Dei's room. Itachi looked at the closed door before he turned the knob and shoved himself into the room. The blonde looked up from his bed, surprise written all over his face, and Itachi strode into the room. Dei shoved himself to his feet and opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Itachi's demanding lips.

"Shut up." Itachi growled as he shoved Dei back down onto the bed and straddled his waist. Itachi's hands wandered up to Dei's cloak and began to pull the buttons undone as quickly as they could.

"Itachi." The blonde moaned as Itachi's lips trailed down to the junction between his neck and collarbone.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Itachi growled as a kuni slid out of his sleeve and he used the sharp instrument to rip the blonde's shirt to pieces. He threw the kuni aside and sat back quickly undoing his own cloak and sliding off his shirt as Dei's hands slid to the center of his pants. Itachi growled as Dei began to rub him through the rough material of his pants and looked down at Dei biting his lip harshly.

"Lube?" Itachi gasped and Dei's hand shot to the bedside table and pulled a bottle of lube out of the drawer. Itachi sat back and pulled his pants off before pulling off Dei's and flipping the blonde onto his stomach and pulling his ass into the air. Itachi poured a handful of lube into the palm of his hand and dipped his fingers into it and rubbed the fingertip of his index finger against Dei's hole.

"No preparation, just give it to me, un." Dei panted and looked over his shoulder at Itachi. Itachi smirked and rubbed his lubed hand over his cock and positioned his cock against Dei's entrance. Itachi forcefully pushed the head of his cock into Dei's ass and the blonde gasped and bit his lip.

"Keep going, un." Dei urged as Itachi stopped and Itachi leaned forward to kiss Dei's lower back before he quickly shoved the rest of himself into Dei. The blonde mewled loudly and Itachi once again stopped so Dei could get accustomed to his size. "Don't stop!" Dei growled out and Itachi chuckled at how forceful Dei was being, but he complied and pulled all the way out, to the tip, before slamming back in, hitting the blonde's prostate right on. Dei moaned loudly and bucked his hips back.

"You like that?" Itachi murmured as he ground his hips into Dei's ass, rubbing against Dei's prostate, but not giving him the satisfaction of a full hit against it.

"Yes, please Itachi more, un!" Dei panted as he tried to pull his own hips away and thrust back.

"As you wish my little artist." Itachi smirked and pulled out and thrust back in hitting Dei's sweet spot once again. Urged on by Dei's moans Itachi began to speed up and thrust even harder. Itachi's left hand ungripped Dei's hip and trailed down and wrap firmly around Dei's cock and started to fist him slowly. Dei could feel himself growing impossibly hard in Itachi's grasp and his hole tightening around Itachi's cock.

"I'm so close." Dei panted as he pushed his hips back to meet Itachi's increasingly erratic thrusts.

"Then come for me." Itachi whispered into Dei's ear as he once again stroked the blonde's sweet spot. Dei's hole contracted tightly around Itachi and the blonde's cock stiffened even further in his hand before cum spurted out and stained the sheets below the two. Itachi groaned as he could feel his own impacting come getting closer and gripped Dei's hips with both hands and increased his thrusts, gong harder and faster, keeping no tempo, just looking for his own sweet release. It hit him like a brick wall and his breath hissed in through clenched teeth as his warm seed shot into Dei's ass. Itachi kept thrusting riding out both of their orgasms until the blinding pleasure was gone. Sighing Itachi pulled out and rolled to the side. Smiling innocently Dei collapsed onto Itachi's chest, his sweat drenched hair clinging to both of their chests. Itachi smirked and picked up a lock of the blonde's hair and he looked up at Itachi. The Uchiha smirked and leaned down to plant his lips against Dei's in a chaste kiss.

"Do you think they're done by now?" Hidan questioned as they all sat around the overly large Chrristmas tree.

"Naw." Kakuzu muttered as he looked down at his little book of money.

"I'm just glad that it only took 4 signs rather than 12." Konan stated happily as she leaned back against the couch and slid her hands behind her head happily.

"You are quite the conniving person Konan." Pein mused as he plopped down next to Konan.

"I'm just glad that they're together finally." Hidan mused as he tossed a coin up and down in front of Kakuzu.

"That is true." The rest of the members muttered in their own time.


End file.
